The assembly of a large number of variables, including pregnancy outcome, has provided data on the marked variability in infant and fetal mortality among different populations in the U.S. The correlation of adverse pregnancy outcome rates with environmental variables will make it possible to assess the relative importance of the various factors associated with these rates in a large population. These data will also provide a basis for the assessment of changes in infant and fetal mortality which may be occurring in some populations.